


Do Not Unravel It

by orphan_account



Series: The King, his Queen and their Chess Master [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kinbaku, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin dislikes gifts, but how can he turn one down when it's wrapped up so nicely?</p><p> <br/><i>Takes place two months after the events of "The Bet Is On Armin".</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Unravel It

**Author's Note:**

> Kinbaku is a form of Japanese rope bondage. If you are unsure of what it looks like, I suggest looking it up beforehand, to better picture what I am trying to describe as accurately as possibly.

Armin is nude. Levi has noticed that it often ends up that way when he stays the night. After being thoroughly fucked on the bed, he often cuddles up to whoever is closest – vulnerability he never shows them at any other time – and falls asleep. Erwin likes to leave him like that, never covering him up. And Levi knows why.

Armin’s young, slender body is a marvel to behold. When they began these acts of theirs, his body was just another underdeveloped, skinny and pale frame to Levi, but the boy’s eagerness to comply with whatever they think up makes it appear different now; a tainted picture of innocence shattered. Levi is a biter, and the body he stares at reveals it well. It is now a body scarred of sex.

Armin stirs, and slowly blinks his eyes open, while Levi watches. Those azure, beautiful mirrors to his soul appear larger than life as he stares at the captain sleepily.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he says as he starts to rub his eyes. “It was not my intent to stay the night…-“

“We’ve fucked you enough times know that if we do it on the bed, you’ll fall asleep instantly when we’re done. This one’s on us,” Levi tells him casually. “Also, today’s special. Do you know what day it is?” He waits for Armin to sit up on the bed, uncovered. It makes his horribly tight pants even tighter, and he indulges the idea of taking Armin right then and there, but he has other plans for him he cannot neglect.

The gears are spinning in Armin’s head, he sees, trying to figure out the day. He says: “When you frame it like that, I suppose… the commander’s birthday?”

Even in a bedroom setting, Armin likes to refer to the men fucking him by their proper titles, and addressing them as _sir_. They haven’t disclosed to him what a turn on they find it to be, but Erwin has said that Armin has probably guessed as much, and Levi can’t discredit that idea.

More often than not, Armin is scarily perceptive, and if Levi was a bit less secure, he would have felt very bothered by being with him and Erwin both, so dwarfed by their intellect.

“So you knew,” Levi says. “Trying to seem smart by pretending to figure it out on your own.”

But for all his smarts, Armin is not very good at picking up on sarcasm, or light teasing. He startles, and hastily says, “No, I didn’t know, I promise-“

“I know,” Levi cuts him off, rolling his eyes. The teasing helps distract from Armin’s nudity. “You lack any capacity to be smug, even when you should be.”

With a very serious gaze, Armin states: “Acting smug is the first step to failure.”

“That an Erwin quote?”

Armin nods in response.

“Tch.”

“A-anyway,” Armin says, moving to sit on the end of the bed. He crosses his legs, hiding his limp cock, and Levi can remember his earlier fantasies about how shy Armin would be about being naked. “I had no idea that it was his birthday.”

It is not common that Armin is unaware about these sorts of things, but Levi hadn’t expected him to know. There are no public records of Erwin’s birthday, and the man never discloses the information to anyone; he dislikes gifts and celebrations. Levi relied on old contacts he promised to no longer associate with years and years ago, just to find out if Erwin was ever truly born at all.

“The old bastard’s 38 now,” he states. “Nearing retirement, so don’t get too cosy as his sweet assistant.” He delights, a bit sadistically, in watching Armin’s sincere worry, but only to a degree. Sighing, he adds: “I’m joking. That man can be armless and legless and eight five years old and still be elected to fill in for Zacklay. Our Erwin’s fine.”

“Do you think he appreciates that?” Armin asked worrisomely. “Saying _our_ …”

“What, you think he’s yours alone?”

“I don’t think he belongs to anyone, pardon me.”

Levi steps up to the bed, and grabs Armin by his chin. “He calls you _our Armin_ on a daily basis to me. Can’t see why he’d get upset over us claiming to own him too.”

He wonders what he is looking for, staring into those wide blue eyes, but the serenity he finds is not what he expected.

“Are you _his_ as well, sir?” Armin asks with an honest curiosity.

Levi truly hates when Armin poses questions to make him flinch. After a while of silence, giving away the answer, Levi shakes his head, saying: “Fuck no.”

“I’m sorry,” Armin says bashfully, looking down so that Levi lets his face go.

Levi decides to drop the topic. He had something much more engaging planned, after all, and Armin’s act of submission is always something to surely make his blood flush downwards.

 “So, now that you know, you wanna give him a present for his birthday, don’t you?” Levi asks him to get his mind elsewhere. Two blue eyes are once more staring back with surprise.

“Well, he didn’t tell me, so I assume that he doesn’t really want a present,” Armin, reasonable as always, says.

“Usually, that’s the case. But for once, I’ve got something he’ll want,” Levi says, and he stares knowingly at Armin, who has the decency to look flattered.

“If you imply… Is there a way he hasn’t already enjoyed me?” he asks, innocently, naively, disgustingly so.

“Many,” Levi deadpans, not for a second falling for Armin’s feint. “Trust me, I've thought of countless more ways to use that body of yours.” 

Armin’s blush is a mix of pride and embarrassment, to be sure.

It’s always a shame to give this order, unless they have something naughty for him to wear, but Levi nevertheless tells Armin to get cleaned up and dressed before he continues. Armin salutes him, a rather unnecessary act in this environment, and disappears into Erwin’s washing room. There should still be some heated water left after Levi’s earlier bath, he assumes.

Before this all started, Levi would never have stepped a foot into Erwin’s bedroom, much less bathed in his washing room. His visits had always been exclusive to two man drinking sessions, for those tiresome nights were they wanted to forget about their lives for a bit, and quick needs to borrow the lavatory. Yet for these last two months, ever since a bet he lost, Levi has been allowed into every chamber of Erwin’s personal quarters.

It’s a nice enough place to live. Erwin is orderly, doesn’t keep personal items lying around, if he even owns any. His furniture is of only the mandatory, just enough to fill all the space given, and the colours are matching, but not wide in range. It’s clear from the state of most of the items that the commanders spends nowhere near the amount of time at home, as he does in his office.

Though that front has certainly changed, Levi muses. At first, they would make sure to fuck Armin only in the office; summoning someone as brilliant as Armin there wasn’t odd, and wouldn’t attract unwarranted attention. However, office sex could only get them so far, and though Levi enjoyed bending Armin over the desk and taking him, or watching him suck off Erwin’s monstrous cock in such a proper setting, a bedroom offers unrivalled privacy, and more space to try out much new things.

Naturally, Armin’s visits are very discreet. Mostly, they will have given notice in form of a letter during the day, and he will arrive well after dark, cloak pulled up to cover his face and stepping lightly through the corridor. For someone who moves with such a calculated, slow body language, it was not a surprise for Levi to learn that Armin is naturally stealthy.

Sneaking out is always a different matter though, since it’s mostly during the day, and more onlookers can be expected. One time, he exited through the window, but after hurting his ankle after the fall – reminding his two lovers of his delicate body – they have decided to simply send him out running, pretending to be late, after checking at the door to see that no one is nearby.

Thus far, it has all worked out.

Levi is restless as he waits for Armin to finish washing up, but he also appreciates the fact that the young cadet minds his hygiene. He has a look which is good mostly due to his youth, and though his eyes are captivating, before they started fucking him Levi thought nothing about his appearance. Since then, he has learnt to appreciate the lean body, the smooth skin and the soft hair much more, but he has also learnt that Armin is absolutely indifferent about how he looks, and only cuts his hair at someone else’s suggestion due to length. He makes sure to wash up as often as he can though, only to avoid diseases and infections. And they do often get him dirty.

Armin exits the washing room wearing loose, black pants which belong to Levi, and a light blue silk robe Erwin bought him weeks ago. Levi suspects that Armin doesn’t quite appreciate being dolled up, and he is pretty sure that Erwin has the same suspicion, but they have only decided to not overdo it. Small gestures are fine.

“What exact present did you have in mind, Captain Levi?” Armin asks, combing back his towel dried hair behind his ear. Levi walks over to him, and strokes the hair back on his other side for him.

He doesn’t really want to discuss Erwin now. He leans in and gives Armin a very light kiss, since being too rough with someone freshly cleaned seems to be detrimental. Staying close, he breathes in that wonderful scent of Erwin’s soup which he wishes he didn’t like as much as he does.

“Something along the lines of a wrapped up gift,” he says, pulling away from the intoxicating smell. He and Erwin both like to mark their territory, so he feels like he shouldn’t enjoy having Armin smell like their commander.

“Bondage?” Armin asks. Thus far, they have done it three, four, five times, with mostly constraints around his arms, or tying him to the bed.

“The idea is similar,” Levi says. His eyes turn dangerous, as he says, tone dark and husky: “you’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

 “38 years old, huh?”

Erwin looks up from his desk, internally glaring at Levi where he stands in the door opening to his office, arms crossed over his chest and casually leaning against the open door.

“What lowlife did you have to pay to pry for such information?” Erwin asks, glancing back down at the reports he has to read. The footsteps sounding across the floor, approaching him, makes the act useless.

“Please. I didn’t have to stoop that low, watch your accusations,” Levi says.

It’s a lie, and they both know it, but without proof to discredit his claims, the commander gives in, lets it fester. Returning to his duties, just like that, even with Levi leaning over his desk.

“Oi, isn’t there a better way to spend your birthday than going over some reports?”

“Due to indulging in many of those better ways so often,” Erwin says calmly, “reports have stacked up. I have obligations other than teaching my assistant about his body.”

“Just say _fuck_ sometime,” Levi gauds him. “And speaking of our Armin… Shouldn’t he be here to help you? Or is assistant really just an arbitrary title for fuck toy nowadays?”

“Unless you woke him when you left, I would hope that he is resting up after last night,” Erwin states.  Then he glances up from the paper to meet Levi’s challenging eyes. “You did leave that boy be, didn’t you?”

“He woke by himself. I just happened to stay around until he did.”

Erwin frowns, and stands, simply to be able to stare down at Levi.

“What did you do with him?”

“Follow me if you are as worried as you claim,” Levi retorts, eyes glittering with cruel promises as he turns around. He has a gait which is effortlessly seductive when he needs it to be, yet absolutely powerful, almost enough to rope Erwin in.

Staring at the captain’s retreating back, Erwin weighs his options, looking at the pile of reports to be read, the documents to be written, the appeals to be approved, and decides to let them wait for just a little while. They are not of the most urgent kind, thankfully.

Leaving the office, Erwin follows Levi past saluting soldiers and the office doors of their comrades and colleagues, and he greets them respectfully as per the norm. To them, they just appear to be their hardworking superiors, perhaps departing for lunch. It almost makes Erwin feel guilty to know that they are up to nothing of that innocent kind.

They descend the spiral staircase until they are underground, and Erwin starts to wonder just how far out Levi has gone. They haven’t done anything so far outside the office or his home, and imagining doing it in the dungeons is not an appealing thought.

They arrive at the bottom floor, as far from the sun as they can be, and Levi takes them towards section L. Erwin grows concerned, but lets Levi open the heavy gate, and close it with the keys after they enter. Section L should be empty, so there are no guards inside, just them, and a line of empty cells they pass to their left.

Their echoing footsteps eventually take them to the end of the row, to the call which Eren Yeager had once been confined to, when a bed had been placed inside. Upon reaching it, and peering through the bars, Erwin is greeted by quite a different view than last time he was there. A far superior one.

The young lover he shares with Levi, his Armin, is exposed in the middle of the room, dressed in erotica. A red rope is encircling his body in ways Erwin has never seen before, making patterns of diamonds over his upper body, the knots pressing into his skin. Armin’s legs have been forced to bend as he kneels in the middle of the room, the rope tied so tightly that he cannot move them, and around the base of his cock, as well, he is bound – though with a lighter band, a red ribbon tied like a gift.

From the harness of the rope covering his body, his arms are stretched above his head, the diamond pattern continuing even there as they are forced together, elbow against elbow, wrist against wrist. The knot at the end of his hands stretches into the ceiling, through the eye of a hook, and is fastened at another of the hooks made for handcuffs on the wall, stained so hard that movement is impossible for Armin at all.

Same as around his cock, a lighter band is tied around his eyes, robbing him of sight, and a gag made of the thicker rope reaches around his mouth, between his parted set of teeth, and goes up into the rest of the binding around his arms.

Vulnerable, accessible and so very delicate, Armin is on display for their eyes only.

By his side, Erwin can imagine Levi’s smirk well enough so that he doesn’t have to look away.

“Happy birthday,” Levi says, and scrambles the keys. He locks the cell open without waiting for an order, already sensing the commander’s urgency, and they enter.

 

* * *

 

Armin is breathing through his nose, the rope in his mouth preventing anything else. He tries to keep his breath steady, convince himself that it’s only his commander and his captain, they won’t hurt him, but maybe, knowing that it’s them, is what makes it so hard.

The knots in the harness all push at his vulnerable spots, making even the barest struggle a futile effort only sure to bring more pain. As Levi tied him, he explained that this practice – from the orient, long since forgotten – is an ancient method of torture. When he looked at Armin with such lust, he hadn’t believed him fully. Now, he does.

The pain is not of the worst kind, however, not like the pain of watching friends die and comrades betray them, nor like the pain of getting slung off his horse and landing with his head first. It’s the pain of the sexual kind Erwin and Levi have taught him about, about the thin line where it goes over into pleasure, where he is not sure he if wants more or less of it, where it reduces him to a mindless tool for them to use.

On paper, it sounds awful, the worst form of degradation. Months ago, he would claim it absurd, to imagine himself letting someone else willingly control him in this way. Not even his best friends, whom he trusts with his life, would he feel ready to give this side of him.

But he can trust these men; he has known it since his first expedition. Erwin will never do a thing which would put humanity at risk, and he deems Armin important, so he will never do a thing which can impair his abilities, either. And Levi, for as much as he likes to prove, in a bedroom setting, how different he is from Erwin, Armin knows that he will follow Erwin to the end of the world, so he can trust him, too.

They have come closer, he can hear, and his oldest lover kneels before him, cradling his cheeks affectionately. He twists Armin’s head to the left and right in what little ways he can, and though Armin cannot see, he correctly guesses the way those calm, calculating eyes roam his body. Before Levi left, he called it a masterpiece, and Armin hopes that he lives up to that standard even in his commander’s eyes. For him, he would be anything.

 “While you were wasting your time with those goddamn reports,” he hears Levi’s voice, even and faking indifference, fill the dungeon, “I was down here for a few hours wrapping up your gift. Still wanna talk to me about my lacking professionalism?”

“I am not discrediting your rope tying skills, at least,” Erwin’s voice hums, much closer to Armin’s face. He leans in, and kisses the space under the blindfold.

Those large hands Armin adores travel downwards, touching over the rope and exposed flesh both. The pain of the binding has heightened his senses, and he starts to tremble when the fingers ghost over his skin. Erwin grabs at a midsection knot of the harness, and pulls, making Armin whimper indignantly as his body is played with, just by the pressure of knots of rope.

His arms are hurting the most, so limp in their restriction, going numb. Part by part, he feels the numbness take over his body, until he truly is just a gift waiting to be unravelled.

It is only the rope Erwin toys with, as his hands follow the diamond patterns, and push and pull at the rope over various places, eliciting whimper after whimper, and impossible incoherent moaning through the gag. He is a curious man, looking for rim and reason, and though Armin can feel every crossing line, and knows every detail of the art Levi has turned him into, he is an enigma for Erwin’s eager eyes.

Leaning down his head, Erwin’s face is then over his chest, and the commander takes Armin’s left nipple into his mouth. He sucks, while applying pressure to the final knot over Armin’s crotch, sending jolts of pleasure through the numbness. Armin groans against the gag, but is unable to move even as little, as the sensation makes his blood rush downwards, to a tied cock he can’t hope to use. It stands hard into the air, now another firm part of the puzzle which his body has become.

Erwin lets out the swollen nipple from his mouth, and through the noise of his heart beating furiously into his ears, Armin can make out the sounds of Levi stepping closer.

“You better not try to undo any of these bindings on your own,” Levi drawls. “Tell me how you _wish to have_ him.” Armin feels his hand, smaller by much than Erwin’s, grab his chin like earlier.

Levi is naturally good at dirty talk, Armin has observed, though it may just be since he lacks a filter over his words, and is a crass person from the start. Often, he will try to make Erwin join in, but the commander rarely showcases a talent to rival his. When he does, however, Armin instantly melts, and suspects the captain to do the same.

“Hoist him up to a proper height,” Erwin commands. “I want to _fuck_ him.”

Numbly, Armin hums his agreement at the prospect, but he isn’t sure they hear him. Then Levi walks to the wall where he frees the rope, and for a moment, Armin’s can feel his arms again, until Levi effortlessly tugs at the rope to lift him into the air. His body starts spinning, now without the ground to keep him steady, until Levi has secured the rope and Erwin grabs his hips to stop him.

“I’ve got another surprise for you in the back,” Levi says, perhaps with a smirk.

Armin had almost forgotten about it, his body already overwhelmed with sensations, but when Erwin turns him around to look at him, he can feel it. One wooden phallus, slicked with oil at the insertion, with a red tassel at the end, is plugged into his hole. With Erwin’s size, preparation takes an excessive amount of time, but now, Armin has already been stretched and prepared for him, one step removed.

Levi walks over to them and stands by Erwin’s side, looking at Armin’s ass, and he grabs the phallus by the tassel, pulling it out inch by inch. Armin groans softly, and can do nothing else, until it leaves him free, his ass empty and aching to be filled up again. He hears Erwin open his belt and pants, so he braces himself for what it so come, trying to keep his nasal breathing steady. Erwin steps between the spread legs, holding him by his waist, by two of the rope parts. Again the pressure of the bindings is added, but as Erwin holds him upright, it is no longer purely the strain from that one single rope which pulses through his body.

In a way, even though he has become liberated from the ground, he is even more vulnerable like this, up in the air and easy to manipulate and manoeuvre. Trembling from the way his body is tied, and the anticipating, he tries to relax, but it’s futile. He feels Erwin stepping closer, hears his breathing against his back, and then feels his cock probe against his ass, pushing inside. It always stretches him to his limits, but his mind is far off as it is by the harness’s knots, delirious already, barely lucid to the sensation. His body welcomes the familiar organ into it again, as he is pushed down against it, then withdrawn, and back down again. Limply, he just hangs from the tied rope of the ceiling, at Erwin’s mercy as he plunges into him again and again.

Pleasure anew washes through him when Erwin hits his prostate, and he desperately tries to move his mouth to fully let out his moan. His cock, still tied around the base and balls with a neat, tight ribbon, aches for release it’s not given. Erwin fucks him harder and harder, every thrust filled with more girth, as he buries himself as deep as their bodies allow, deeper than he has been able to get from any other angle. Losing himself to the overwhelming assault on his body; the restraints, those impeccably placed knots, Erwin’s thick cock abusing him from behind and the denial of his orgasm leaves Armin sobbing, drooling, mad. He feels everything and he feels nothing, all at once.

When Erwin finishes inside of him, he barely realizes it, can’t tell that the semen leaking out of him is not blood or anything else. He barely understands that Levi has hoisted him down further, and taken the commander’s place, allowed to fuck the remains as Erwin watches.

Levi fucks him faster than Erwin, same as always, his hips moving quickly back and forth. He cannot go as deep, and Armin cannot clench as tightly around him, but he hasn’t complained yet. Maybe the semen left from Erwin is less of a deterrent, and more of a turn on, than he even realizes.

With Levi, Armin is left just as needy, trying to beg into the gag to be allowed to come. His cock is harder than any of theirs could have possibly been, and the precum it leaks has spilled to the floor, a fruitless effort at a true climax. It’s made even worse when Erwin steps up to his front and wraps his secure, large hand around his cock, jerking him off to no result at the pace of Levi’s.

The other man to release inside of him for the day has Armin no less aware, no less controlled than before, but after Levi steps back Erwin finally unwraps his gift, undoing the tight ribbon. Armin comes harder than he has ever done in life, covering the commander’s hand with his seed and near screaming with his sweet sense of release. The orgasm leaves him shuddering, affecting every part of his body, and takes him over. Still bound, but no longer held back in such a cruel way, he slowly, slowly, remembers how to breathe, and how to feel again.

His body is still numb when they undo the ropes, a long, tedious task which has him moan and whimper again. Erwin has him gathered in his arms, his tiny frame so childlike in comparison, while Levi opens him up knot by knot, after the gag and blindfold is gone.

Cheek sticky with drool, Armin feels unfit to stare up and meet Erwin’s eyes, but his oldest lover pulls out a handkerchief and wipes him clean, before leaning in for a kiss. Normally, Armin can be a passionate, controlling kisser, but they indulge in a slow dance of tongue instead, at this fatigued aftermath.

Somehow, with Levi walking first and ordering any soldier they meet to be elsewhere, Erwin following with Armin cradled in his arms, they make it back to Erwin’s quarters unnoticed. Armin meekly protests being placed in the bed, but Erwin wraps the blue robe around him again and says to relax, that he has earned it.

Sending Levi to gather his documents, Erwin stays by his young assistant’s bedside, stroking his hair affectionately. Exhausted beyond belief, Armin doesn’t want to burden them with sleep, but his mind is still drowsy and unfocused from before, and the bindings of the red rope, tighter and in no way comparable to the straps of the vertical gear he is used to, has left his body sore.

When Levi returns, he is sound asleep, and doesn’t notice the way the captain tucks him in and stays by his side, speaking with Erwin as the other works. They watch him, from time to time, making comments which are interpretable as adoration.

It’s a domesticated scene, of the kind steadily growing in numbers. Neither knows what to make of it yet, or where it will lead, though Levi has his uncomfortable suspicions, and Erwin his desirable predictions.  

In the tension between them Armin lies with a weary body wrapped up in it all. What outcome he makes of it, they have yet to unravel. 


End file.
